


Found

by Rislevaci



Series: The Science Of The Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, But then he is nice?, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara and Reader are related, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk Uses Sign Language, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Past Child Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, What Have I Done, i will update the tags i swear i will, may be NSFW?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rislevaci/pseuds/Rislevaci
Summary: You are a wealthy (ish) scientist, with a sad past. Three years after the Monsters were released from Mount Ebbot, you meet a skeleton family who decide to drag up your past. You find them annoying at first, but who knows? Maybe you'll warm up to them...





	1. A break-in (or The Start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya.... this is my first fic... so please be nice?  
> this was partially written cause i got the idea for it, but also a lot of people have been asking for a GasterxReader fic, and there aren't that many out there. so i decided to have a shot!  
> when things are in italics, it means the person is using sign language...  
> italics and bold is speaking and signing...
> 
> also the reader has a name... but feel free to change it to your own! i just find the ____ confusing...

You normally have dreamless sleep but last night seemed to be a rare night, when you dreamed. If it could be called dreaming. It was to do with your laboratory, the one that you were nonchalantly walking into right now. The newest interns were nattering on about someone breaking into the labs the night before. Strange... You had dreamed of someone purloining a specific sample from your sample stockpile to attempt an experiment. You frowned, striding to the door that contained the samples, and regarded it with care. Nothing popped out at you, and you turned, hearing new voices. Before you stood two skeletons, a small yellow lizard and a fish. The skeletons and the lizard are all wearing lab coats, while the fish is wearing a police uniform.

Your eyes slid to the right, spotting a few of the interns glaring at the monster group. It had been 3 years since monsters came up from the underground, and the hate for them was thinning out, but it still existed. You were indifferent to monsters, seeing as you had had near to none interaction with them, but thinking about Mount Ebbot made you inexplicably sad. You were snapped out of your thoughts when a static filled voice spoke from in front of you.

 ** ~~“Are you alright?”~~** You tilt your head. Strangely you can’t seem to understand this monster, because, unlike most others, he didn’t speak English. You assume he repeats what he said before you notice the hands floating behind him. Your eyes lit up at the chance to be understood. The skeleton monster turns from you to gesture to the shorter one behind him, and turns back to you, frustration flitting across his facial features. The shorter one comes up to the both of you and presumably translates what the other said.

“heya, he asked if you were alright kid.” The baritone of his voice startles you a little, and it takes you a moment to sign back a response.

 _*I’m fine thank you. May I ask what is going on here and why you are here?*_ One of the perks of your mental health, was that you often had to use sign language, unless you were comfortable around who you were talking with. Both skeletons look at you and then each other before the shorter one responds.

“we work here. there was a break in last night and they’re taking statements.” You furrow your brow before nodding slightly. You don’t know every employee here, even if you are one of the bosses. Looking sideways at your supply door, you decide to get a closer look at it and sidle towards it, hands folded neatly behind your back. That’s when you notice the small wire poking out the bottom of the panel. You designed the technology here and know that the wire shouldn’t be there. You’re about to pry the panel covering off, when a scaled blue hand stops you.

“HEY! Punk whatchya think you’re doin’?” The fish lady’s loud voice startles you and you frown, ignoring her question and pushing her hand away. You manage to half remove the cover before the lady grabs you and spins you around, anger evident on her face. “I asked you WHAT you though you were doing.”

Her tone, and obliviousness to the badge that hung from your lab coat pocket, angers you, and you sign fast enough that only one of the monsters understands what you are saying.

_*I am doing my JOB. Now please remove your hands from me and allow me to continue the investigation of MY lab.*_

You hear what you presume is a small chuckle, before the static voice starts talking again. This time however you focus more on his hands.

 ** _“Well aren’t you feisty. Undyne, leave the girl alone. Let her do whatever it is she is doing. She obviously knows better than us”_** Even without understanding his voice, you detect the underlying sarcasm in his words. Letting out a small but frustrated huff, you turn back to your original task. Prying the last of the panel off, you pull the small wire out, muttering to yourself.

“This shouldn’t be here… looks like someone pried the panel off and inserted the wire here… to hack it? Maybe…” You were startled out of your reverie by a chuckle.

“hey look, she speaks. and you thought she was a mute. don’t give me that look gaster. seriously bro, stop.” They both stop what they were doing when you turn back to them, tipping your head slightly backwards to look up at them.

 ** _“Well? Anything of interest? Or are you going to keep us in suspense?”_** The taller skeleton, Gaster you presumed, was beginning to get on your nerves. You shoved past him, trying to keep your slowly simmering rage hidden while heading to a workbench to examine the panel. Placing it down, you could already spot scratch marks on the metal. You took a closer look, and could see what looked like the tips of thorns. A hand on your shoulder startled you, and you jumped, turning to face the owner. The small yellow lizard you had seen was standing there.

“S-sorry for s-startling y-you. I-I didn’t me-mean to. I j-just wa-wanted to a-ask if yo-you had f-found an-anything we co-could anz-analyze…”

 _*I’ve already analyzed it. Now unless you know a monster with thorns, then you won’t be able to help.*_ You felt slightly bad for being so harsh on the monster, but Gaster had put you in a bad mood.

“O-oh! P-Papyrus might kn-know one. I-I’m gonna g-go a-ask.” You watch the small lizard scurry away, guilt swelling in your soul. Your phone goes off and you pull it out, sleek design fitting perfectly in your hand. It was still in the prototype stage, but it was better than any other phones you’d seen recently. Answering the phone, you note that the three skeletons and the police officer (the third skeleton had appeared at some point) had all turned towards you upon hearing your ringtone.

“Doctor Jalyn? You have three new projects and a new sponsor who wishes to discuss things with you and the partners you’re going to be assigned to. Please come down immediately.” Your desk clerk hangs up the phone, and you slip it back into your lab coat’s pockets. You look back at the group of monsters to see that two of the skeletons, Gaster and the new one, had disappeared. Shaking your head and sighing, you walk towards the exit of your laboratory. Checking the supplies would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... that was chapter one... sorry it was short.... please feel free to leave comments, but please don't be rude... updates may be slow unless i have a burst of inspiration or if i have time  
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> oh! oh! Jalyn is just the readers last name...


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO  
> sorry this took so long! had a few problems with accessing the document from my network ;v;  
> all fixed now though! updates should be more regular!  
> remember:  
> when things are in italics, it means the person is using sign language...  
> italics and bold is speaking and signing...

Your head had started pounding on the way down the stairs, and the whispers that constantly filled your head were getting louder. You let out a sigh and shook your head, dispelling them for a bit. When you finally reached the front desk, they had returned, and by the look on your best friend, Lune’s face, it was obvious that you were annoyed by it. Lune had been your best friend ever since she applied for a job at the labs three years ago, and you had stood up for her. The labs had been turning people away for looking even slightly like a monster, but as a new boss, you had gone against their wishes and hired Lune on the spot. A few days later she had thanked you and you had both started talking. You found you had a lot in common, and she was the only person who knew the details about your past. There were no secrets between you.

  
“Hey, An, you don’t look too good. You gonna be okay for the meeting?” You only nodded, as speaking or moving would aggravate your headache. Lune tossed you a bottle of pills and you took a few, before grabbing the water that was then offered.

  
“Thanks, Lune… what room is it?” Lune was one of the few people you were truly comfortable around too, and so was one of the only people you properly talked to.

  
“Conference room 2.” Lune’s heterochromia eyes lit up suddenly, and you waited, until she held up a piece of paper. “You still have room at your house, right?”

  
“Yeah….?”

  
“Cool! Sign there then and put your address!” She handed you the paper and pointed at a line with the pen that she then handed you.

  
“What exactly am I signing?” You quirk your eyebrow at her, noting her ears flatten against her head in excitement.

  
“You’re just signing a piece of paper for some monsters that recently got kick out of their house, to let them live with you! And occasionally have two kids come over.” You look down at the paper, realising you’d already signed and filled it in. You sighed slightly.

  
“How many people is it?”

  
“Only three!” Only three. You shake your head slightly, before Lune speaks again. “You better get going. You’re gonna be late! I’ll put this in the monster’s pigeonhole.”  
She was gone before you could respond, so you set off to the room. Arriving there, you notice that there are indents on the top of the door frame, as if something with horns that was tall walked into the room without ducking. When you entered the room, you found just that. Sitting at the head of the conference table, was a fluffy goat monster, that was obviously over 8ft tall. He had been talking animatedly to the two tall skeletons in front of him before you had come in. He now spoke to you directly.

  
“Howdy! My name’s Asgore Dreemurr! You must be Doctor Anarchy Jalyn.” At your nod of conformation, he continued. “This is Doctor W.D. Gaster and his assistant Papyrus. They’ll be working with you on your new project.”

  
Asgore continued before you had a chance to protest. “I heard the lab had recently been broken into. Do you know what was stolen?”  
You shook you head and raised your hands talk, but he continued anyway.

  
“Then your first task is to find out if anything was stolen, and, if needs be, find out where it has gone and get to it. If you have a worry that the area it is in is dangerous, I will send the Delta Guard with you. This will contribute to the bigger project, so do not worry.”

  
You look at him puzzled. How did finding out if anything was stolen contribute to a scientific project? You were about to ask him when his phone went off and he excused himself.

  
“Pardon. I need to take this. You three get yourselves acquainted.”

  
He left the room and you could immediately feel two sets of eyes on you, one set curious and the other bemused. You were about to pull out your phone when a loud voice broke the silence.

  
“HELLO HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH TO GET TO KNOW YOU NOW THAT WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER!”  
You turn towards the tall skeletons, raising an eyebrow at them. Gaster chuckles at you, before signing at you.

  
_**“I too would like to get to know you, Doctor.”** _

  
They don’t look like they’re going to let you get away with not signing anything, so you sigh, and raise your hands. Papyrus’ eyes widen with glee and Gaster is looking at you like he just won a trophy. So much for avoiding them.

  
“SO! HUMAN! …UMM...I-I don’t know what to ask you” Papyrus’ volume dropped visibly when he came up empty handed. So much so that you almost felt sorry for him. But you didn’t.

  
**_“Well... Any friends?”_ ** Gaster had a sly grin on his face that made you want to punch him. Unfortunately you had to refrain.

  
_“Yes, obviously. Unlike you I suppose.”_ You watch as Gaster’s face falls into a look of disbelief. Movement from where Papyrus sat drew your attention to him. He was looking at his phone and an overjoyed expression overtook his face. Who knew that skeletons were so expressive?

  
“HUMAN! THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE! UM... WHERE DO YOU LIVE?” You look at him confused, before answering.

  
_“3 blocks from the labs. That was a strange question.”_ Papyrus looks slightly sheepish before regaining his happy look. Gaster gains your attention by snapping his fingers at you.

  
**_“Why do you use sign language?”_** Not an unusual question.

  
_“Mental reasons.”_ You weren’t keen on disclosing much else, and your answers became short and sharp, with no extra commentary for the rest of the time. At a specific question, you got up and walked away, the question hanging in the air.

  
**_“What was your past like?”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so-  
> sorry to cut chapter this short, but there was no real way to end the chapter.  
> soo...  
> wonder who your new housemates could be?  
> and what's so bad about your past, that you hate all questions about it?
> 
> and yes  
> the reader's name is Anarchy Jalyn


	3. Relvelations and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uninvited guests come around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mai- i'm sorry this took so long-  
> have a extra long chapter  
> actually  
> hopefully all chapters will start to be longer-  
> also-  
> plot-

You re-entered your lab, slinging your bag onto on of the hooks by the door. You just needed to check a few things, and then you would go home, hopefully before your new housemates arrived. Unfortunately, you haven’t seemed to have gotten rid of all of the skeletons yet. Standing in front of you, phone in one hand and the other in his pocket, is the skeleton from earlier. The one who called you kid. Great. You sigh and are about to shove past him when he catches your wrist, pulling you close to him in one fluid movement.

“hey there kiddo. Need ta chat with ya.”

With your free hand you gesture for him to continue, annoyance clear on your face.

“you don't really like my big bro do ya?”

You shake your head. Of course not. He sighed in response.

“look, kiddo. i'd appreciate it if you and my bro tried to be friendly. If not for me, him or the sake of your work, then for my little bro, Paps. Please kiddo?”

You huff. Why did it matter if you were on good terms? Why did it matter for his brother, who you assume is Papyrus? You were only going to see them at work. But you still found yourself nodding. The skeleton let out a relieved sigh, letting go of your wrist. Stepping back, you raised both hands immediately, and his expression moved from relief to slight panic.

_“One condition. Stop calling me ‘kiddo'"_ He looked at you for a second, confused, and then burst out laughing. It dawned on you that you didn't know his name.

“sure, sure, doll. it's Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton.” You blink a few times, confused before you realized that was his name.

_“Nice to meet you...Sans. Mi-“_ Your signing is cut off as something impacts with you sending you toppling. Something halts your descent, lifting you up before setting you on your feet. You cast a glance at Sans who tucked his hand back into his pocket, winking at you before disappearing. You spin on your heel, prepared to actually slap someone, when you come face to face with Gaster. The last person you wanted to see.

**_“Ah doctor, my apologies. I did not see you. Although, why you were standing at the entrance of your lab is beyond me.”_ **

  
You let out a slightly annoyed sound, before waving it off and returning to your first task. You moved to the door, reattaching the panel and placing your hand on it, the scanner booting up. As it scanned your hand and matched it, you looked at where you left Gaster, expecting him to be in the vicinity of the area but found nothing. The door opened in front of you, cold air brushing over your face, and you stepped in, brushing your hair out of your face. With a quick glance to the right, your fears were confirmed.

“Damn... they took the inventory sheet... have to check the database.”

You turned on your heel and went straight into Gaster. Again. With a growl you stepped back, raising your hands.

_“What do you want?!”_ He chuckled, stepping out the way as you pushed past. You stormed to your bag, pulling your phone out to check the time. Shit. 4:45. You have 15 minutes till your new housemates come. Better get a move on. Slinging the bag over your shoulder and ignoring Gaster who was following you around, you practically ran out your lab, throwing a hasty “see ya later” to Lune. With a soft huff, you shoved your lab coat in your bag, strapped on your helmet and climbed on your motorbike. And then you were off in a streak of black and silver. When you pulled up to your house, the advance display in your helmet, also courtesy of your lab, showed that the time was 4:53. You really needed to hurry. You took the helmet off as you moved to your front door, as more high tech, again courtesy of the lab, started up, scanning you before letting you in. You’d have to add your housemates biological keys too, or they’d be trapped outside till you came home. Dropping the helmet, you darted around, first changing into non work clothes, and then tidying up the minimal mess you made. You’d just finished washing up the dishes when the doorbell hesitantly went off. You darted to the door, opened it and slammed it shut. Nope. No way.

Outside stood Gaster, Papyrus and Sans, with the former grinning mischievously at the now shut door. Papyrus called out to you, sounding slightly awe-struck.

“HUMAN...? IS THIS YOUR HOUSE...?”

You opened your mouth to respond, and then cursed your mental health, clamping it shut. Thankfully Sans responded for you... right next to you.

“yeah, bro. it-”

You cut him off with a shriek, opening the door, shoving him out and slamming it again. Damn skeletons. You swore under your breath, before letting out another shriek as his baritone voice sounded next to you again. He grabbed your wrists before you could shove him out again.

“jeeze kid- doll, calm down. we can leave if ya want, but we ain’t got anywhere to go, and ‘m pretty sure you don’t need a four story mansion. unless your livin with a family in here?”

The family comment struck you hard and you shook your head, at the same time shaking your wrists free. You opened the door, and put out a hand. You had some ground rules to lay out.

  
_“First, rules. One, don’t go up to the fourth floor or the attic please. I’d like to still have some privacy. Two, I come home at 5 most days, but on Mondays, Wednesdays, Saturdays and occasionally Sundays I leave at 7 and come home at 11 or 12. I have band practise then, so please don’t freak out. Third, no harassing me. It’s my house. I am being kind. So no prying either. Fourth, please inform me if there’s anyone coming over. I have my band over once a month, and they’re a loud bunch. The bedrooms are on the third floor. All of them are free, but please try to tidy up after yourselves. And... try and keep the two children away from me. I don’t want any reminders.”_

With that you turned on your heel and marched up the stairs. You could faintly make out their conversation below.

“REMINDERS? WHAT DOES THE HUMAN MEAN BY THAT?”  
“dunno bro. but i think our new landlady is hiding some pain.”

You heard nothing from Gaster, but by then you were fleeing to the safety of the attic, your bedroom. You collapsed on your bed, sobbing into a pillow. This was too much too quick. It was bringing memories to the surface, memories that you buried under your busy life. Your last thought before everything turned black, was that you never found out if they were dead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up the next morning, warm and cosy, two set of arms around your midriff and a bony head resting against you back. It was nice... but why the hell were there people in your room?! You let out a very loud, undignified squeak and attempted to squirm out, eyes clenched shut. A soft chuckle sounded slightly above you, reverberating through their ribcage as their arms tightened around you. Wait. Ribcage. You let out a louder shriek.

“Gaster! Get off!”

Within seconds he had pulled away and was looking at you strangely. You gave him a questioning look.

“he's surprised, doll, cause you spoke to us.”

You blinked, turning you head. Apparently the bony head you had felt was Sans'. That was the last straw for you. You started shrieking, failing your arms as you squirmed out of Gaster's arms. With a final defiant screech you fell to the floor, bringing half your bedding and the two skeletons with you. You sat up dazed, just as Papyrus came in.

“HUMAN? BROTHER'S? IS EVERYTHING-" You cut him off by leaping to your feet and proceeding to shove him down the attic stairs, drag Sans out and attempt to drag Gaster out as well. Despite being successful in your first two actions, the latter failed, resulting in you falling forward onto Gaster. You looked up at him angrily, temped to slap him just before he started speaking.

_**“Doctor, please calm down. We are only here because you brought us here.”** _

You blink rapidly. You had? When?

**_“Last night you practically broke down my door, bawling your eyes out. Sans and Papyrus came to find out what was going on to find you dragging me out of my room. You grabbed Sans and attempted to... bite Papyrus’ scarf. You ended up bringing us up here and practically dragging me into your bed. You kept on burbling about children and not knowing if they were dead.”_ **

You didn’t see the rest of what he said. Had you really...? You just had to hope they didn’t connect the dots.

“doll?” Sans’ voice sounded next to you and you cocked your head at him. “bro asked if you had any kids.”

Your soul plummeted to your stomach. They had connected the dots. You gently attempted to stand up only to find that Gaster had wrapped his arms around you firmly, preventing you from standing up. A skeletal hand tilted your chin up, but before you could do anything a soft knock on the door interrupted. A smaller younger voice filtered through the wood.

“Uncle Gaster..? Duncle Sans..? Are you in there?”  
Before either of them could respond, two other voices broke through.

“SMALL HUMAN FRISK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UP HERE!” Clearly Papyrus.

“Frisk! This is someone else’s house!” The second voice was around the same age as the first, and unidentifiable in gender, just like the first. But the name is what made you freeze and start to tear up. Was the universe playing some sick trick on you?

“doll?”  
~~**“Doctor?”**~~

Their concerned voices broke through your thoughts, drawing your attention to the heavy sobs that wracked your body. The door creaked open and three sets of feet could be heard, two smaller and lighter then the other. You leant against Gaster, shaking, sobbing and profusely rubbing at your eyes. Someone’s hand ghosted your back, small, light yet still comforting to your affection deprived mind. It still made you shiver, especially when your long, reddish brown hair was brushed to the side. A small gasp and then the thudding of feet backwards and forwards filled the air between your sobs. Another small gasp followed the first and you suddenly felt two sets of small arms wrap around you. _Children_ , as your mind hazily registered. You let out a small whine, shifting slightly and moving your arms from your face. Your blurry vision was met by a set of red eyes, similar to your own, but filled with tears. There was a second set, mostly shut, but with small tears still visible, just like the first child. They both looked similar, the first having lighter skin, redder hair and a seemingly permanent blush, much like your own slightly smaller one. The second having skin more like your own, browner hair, and semi-shut eyes. You whimpered again. They looked so similar to... them. With a sob, you wrapped your arms around the children, pulling them to your chest as you cried. Maybe this wouldn’t be a dream. Maybe, just maybe, you had your children back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so-  
> we know more about our reader-  
> my evil plan is unfolding *manical laughter*


	4. The past should stay the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unwelcome guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my! i'm so, so sorry for leaving this for 6 months! i've been so busy, and i've been having a really hard time, but i'm back! better than ever too! have an extra long chapter for now, and expect my chapters to become much longer
> 
> also pov change halfway through uwu
> 
> edit: thank you for over 666 hits <3  
>  ~~the devil's number >:3~~

The soft scent of chai wafted towards you as you rubbed at your already red eyes for the fifth time since Gaster had moved you into the kitchen. Sitting either side of you were your children, Chara and Frisk. Opposite were Gaster and Sans. Papyrus was moving about the kitchen, preparing a meal, despite the weak protests you had given him before he set the mug of chai in front of you. An awkward silence had descended over you all after the first time your face had come into contact with the marble island, only occasionally broken by a small hiccupping sob by either you or your children. Apparently, they had also been crying when they realized it was you, but Chara seemed more distant now and Frisk seemed ashamed. Normally you would have asked what was wrong, but given your recent reunion, it didn't seem appropriate. A quick glance out the window showed fat, fluffy flakes of snow drifting down. They wouldn't settle, due to the recent storm, instead melting and dripping down the windows, much like how your tears had earlier dripped down your cheeks. There was a soft cough from one of your new companions, but you didn't look at them, slightly dulled, red eyes staring out the window without seeing anything. A soft clatter brought you back to earth, causing you to blink and look down. A plate of steaming carbonara sat in front of you, creamy sauce coating spaghetti strands, chunks of bacon and slices of mushroom. You looked up at Papyrus, smiling softly as he smiled back.

  
“EAT UP DOCTOR HUMAN! IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!” Papyrus’ loud voice boomed, making you wince involuntary. “Ah... Sorry doctor human...”

  
You gave him a reassuring smile, before lifting your fork to your mouth and taking a tiny bite, apprehensive of how it would taste. You chewed for several seconds, tasting it and you gasped. The taste was... indescribably good! You looked at Papyrus with wonder and he grinned, a hand resting on his breastplate and the other on his hip. Somehow his scarf/cape was moving in the non-existent wind. It made you smile in-spite of yourself, hearing Sans say,

  
“so cool”

  
You chuckled slightly, thanking him with a quick movement of your free hand, right before you noticed that no one else had any food. Just as you turned to tell him, the lithe skeleton monster had disappeared into your kitchen again. You resumed eating, savouring every bite of the heavenly carbonara while watching for the tell-tale movement of white, gold, blue and red out of the corner of your eye. You looked down briefly, a particularly stubborn piece of bacon refusing to go on your fork, and several clatters echoed around you. You looked up to see Papyrus taking a seat to the right of Frisk, ruffling their hair lightly as he lowered his long frame down. In front of each person was a plate of carbonara, having been placed there by Papyrus.

  
Frisk themself huffed, unruffling their hair as best they could, which mostly turned it into a fuzzy mess. Unlike yourself and Chara, their hair was reminiscent of their father’s, curled locks hanging to their chin. Their hair was darker, browner than yours, but you supposed they took more after their grandmother than they did their mother, one of the only resemblances being your skin colours and the red eyes that both you and your two children shared. Eyes of a demon. One of the many voices inside of you echoed. You shook it off with the tilt of your head, hand stealthily diving into your pocket. Trying to cover the noise of the rattling pill bottle in your robe pocket was going to be difficult, but Papyrus provided you with an answer when his overly happy tone rang out, engaging in a conversation with his brothers and your youngest child. Whenever Papyrus or Gaster spoke, you twisted the bottle cap off, before sliding one such pill out, and then screwing the child safety lid back on.  
Reaching for your glass of water, Sans happened to executed a perfectly timed pun, which you weren’t really listening to, but used it as an excuse to cover your mouth and pop the pill in. There was no need for any of them to know about the medication you took, nor your past experiences. Taking a swig of water, you swallowed the pill and water, half imagining that you were swallowing some of your dark secrets as well.

  
You noticed Gaster giving you an odd look, as if he had found something odd in your actions, but you stared him down, dull, crimson eyes gazing into his duel coloured eye lights. Time seemed to slow as everything else was drowned out by a strange feeling that overtook you, and you were unable to look away from him, eyes locked together. The conversation continued around you, but you couldn’t make out the words; it was as if you were staring into each other’s souls, as if you were feeling what he was.

  
That feeling was torn away from you by the small tug on your sleeve.

  
Somehow, you pulled your gaze away, looking down to the small, childlike hand that grasped your sleeve and following it up to its owner. The quieter child fiddled with the hem of their sweater, barely meeting your eyes before their own glimmering red ones darted away. Chara looked a lot more like you; their hair was a slightly paler red-brown than yours, most likely due to their father, and their skin was paler too, again most likely due to their father. But their hair hung perfectly straight to their chin, their pale skin holding the same pale pink hue that stood out on your slightly yellower skin. In ways, they were totally different – from first glance you couldn’t tell they were siblings – but you knew that underneath the surface they were almost like twins, having this uncanny ability to know when something was wrong with the other, or when the younger was stuck and the older could help.

  
They were so much like their father too.

  
Bad memories began to bubble to the surface at the thought of how much like him you children were, panic induced thoughts returning to their original positions where they haunted your mind. But the soft murmur of a question snapped you of that mind set as your child gently tugged you out of your chair into the next room. Their small voice asked another question, the pitch and tone mirroring your own, real voice. Not that many people would know, as you rarely spoke. Your child seemed to have the same problem as you, stumbling over their words slightly before they found them, awkwardly calling you the name they had first grown up saying.

  
“Mommy... Mom- uh- Toriel doesn’t know... you should... Please can you ask one of the brothers to call Toriel?”

  
Hearing your own child call someone else ‘Mom’ sent a shock through you, but you supposed you hadn't seen Chara for six, seven years; they were only a child, and they needed the support of a mother. The name ‘Toriel' sounded familiar, although you couldn’t place your finger on it, instead offering your eldest a hug and a nod. The teen barrelled into you, arms wrapping around your alarmingly thin midsection and you chuckled softly, one hand reaching up to gently pet their hair. Through the archway of the kitchen, you could spot Sans watching you, frowing slightly as you interacted with Chara. Of course, they didn’t know that Chara and Frisk were your children, and you didn’t want to tell them just yet, nor did you want to tell Toriel, whom ever she may be. But it still did not warrant the soul piercing glare that your child was receiving, nor did it warrant the concerned looks both Frisk and Gaster kept shooting at the young one and yourself.

  
It didn’t occur to you just yet that you would be calling Toriel for no reason, but the moment the thought entered your head, you sighed, breaking away from the warm hug you were giving. You crouched slightly, your phenomenal height causing little difference, hands on Chara’s shoulders. Your own voice sounded odd in your home, despite your free use of it.

  
“Chara... I’m not going to tell anyone just yet... I won’t... I don’t want to rip you away from your family and... it’s better... I think it’s better if you stay with someone who can look after you...”

  
_Without looking over her shoulder for the shadows in her mind._ You left that unsaid, your heart breaking at the thought of sending off your children. Your heart broke further at the look Chara gave you.

  
“But mommy! You are my family! You can look after me... and you have Papy and Sansy to help...”

  
Their grin turned sly, voice turning playful

  
“You even have Gaster to help you"

  
You groaned, burying your face in your hand as you pushed away the meaning of that sentence. Despite how childish Chara could be, you forgot that they were now a teenager and had apparently turned out much like yourself.

  
“Sweety, no- I hate Gaster, so just no. I just... I can’t. A lot has changed Chara, and somethings...I won’t... can’t go back to"

  
A half silence fell over the two of you as Chara absorbed your words and the meaning of them. It only took a few seconds before they began to cry, tears spilling over their pale face as they stuttered out shaky words.

  
“B-but mommy, I-I don’t wanna lose you again!”

  
They barrelled into you again, knocking the both of you onto the floor as you pet their sleek hair, trying to sooth the tremors that ran through them. You didn’t want to lose them either, but you weren’t able to look after them while you watched for danger. Danger, something that sat around the corner for you, stalked you and... was standing at your window?

  
You narrowed your eyes, trying to focus on the figure outside your kitchen window, but as soon as you had cleared your vision, it was gone. No... He was gone. You were certain it was a man, a very familiar one with pale skin and dirty blonde hair that had once attracted you, and now repulsed you. You shivered, turning your attentions back to the crying teen in your arms, even as you caught the flash of your other child’s purple-blue sweater in the corner of your eye. A small shuffle from the dining room attempted to attract your attention, but you promptly ignored it, motherly instinct keeping your gaze on your child. You could remember when they were so small, a tiny baby that you could carry in one arm. Those days had been good, you had lived, albeit under someone else's ‘control'. The years following had not been so, and you had lost your eldest at the age of 11 to a divorce, leaving you and your other child alone. Four years later, you had won the right to get them back, and yet, when you came to get them, they were gone. In the fight that had insued, you had lost your other child.

  
A shadow passed over the other window of the kitchen, causing you to shiver as you were snapped out of your thoughts. Chara was slowly calming down now, hiccupping sobs occasionally wracking their frame. A quick glance through the arch way showed that the skeleton brother’s attention had been stolen by your youngest, something you were glad about. That was, until the doorbell rang, the shill chime of bells ringing up through the ground floor to the first floor. It should have echoed all the way up though the attic as well, but you had never heard it while you were asleep and people tended not to come up to the massive mansion house without good reason. Probably a good thing as this meant there were no cold callers or little children that decided it would be funny to talk to strangers.

  
Before you could even attempt to stand, you spotted Gaster moving away from his brothers, having put his long coat on at some point. Said long coat swirled around the table leg, following his movements out of the dining room door. You gently pried Chara off of your waist, instead having one of your hands captured by their tight grip, which said just how much they had missed you. You barely got to your feet before the slightly smaller child attached themself to your other hand, drawing looks of confusion from both remaining skeletons. Without saying a word to either pair, you gently led your children along behind you, following the footsteps of the middle skeleton brother. Getting through the doorways didn’t prove too difficult; this floor was meant for transporting food down to the ball room below you, which you never used unless it was band practice. Even then, your band preferred to practice in abandoned lots and such.

  
You got halfway down the grand stair case before you heard the sound of people talking, both male and one unmistakably Gaster; you could identify his voice from half a mile away because all it really sounded like was static. A third voice joined in, this one female, and you slowly crept down the remaining steps, turning to make out what they were saying.

  
“...you have no right to be here!”

  
That line shocked you, being the first you heard, and Gaster’s static voice followed soon after, sounding angry.

  
“And? We at least know the owner of this house- no- yes, but we're not leaving until we see her-!”

  
“Besides who are you to say yes or no?!”

  
More angry static, followed by a growl which startled you. It spurred you and your children to the door, wary of a possible confrontation that could happen. Now that you could see the two people at the door, you froze.

  
You could see the straight, dirty blond hair, streaked with red as it was flicked over the women’s shoulder, blue eyes sparking with malice. Her skin tone matched yours, except her cheeks held no blush unlike yours. The man had lighter dirty blond hair, which curled across his scalp much like Frisk’s hair. Hazel eyes flashed with anger, but when they turned to you, they switched to possessiveness. Paler skin than yours looked waxen, standing out against the black trench coat that hung to the floor. Standing at the door were two people you hoped you would never see again.

  
Your sister and ex-husband.

 

~ ☆ ~

 

Arguing with humans had not been on his list of things to do that day, nor had calming his ‘landlord', but he supposed that the world had a strange sense of humour, as shown by his, and the young demon’s, existence. He had been surprised when the doorbell went off, already having realised you were very closed off from the world, but knowing that you were currently occupied with the genocidal child, he went to answer it. He could feel your eyes on him as he left, his thoughts having gone back to that moment after you had ‘calmed' from Sans' pun. But the moment he had left the room, the feeling had disappeared, making his step quicken as he trotted down the grand staircase to the front door. It clicked open as he neared, and he briefly raised an eyebrow, surprised that you had bothered to install technology like this in your home. He regained his partially annoyed look as he pulled the door fully open, staring down at the two humans before him. They both stared at him shocked for a few moments, before the male's expression switched to anger; an interesting choice of emotion for someone quite obviously weaker than himself.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

  
Sharp words from a human, obviously intending to try and spite him, but he took no notice of them, responding in kind as he signed while talking.

  
_**“I could ask you the same Human.”** _

  
The human looked confused at his hand, before the female human stepped in, translating for the curly haired male.

  
“He asked us the same thing.”

  
Her voice was... annoying to say the least. It was several pitches higher than yours, which he found pleasant, and seemed to try and imitate yours. By the similarities in her face and skin tone, he could take a guess that this woman was somehow related to you. How annoying.

  
“That’s none of your business, monster!”

  
He merely raised an eyebrow. That’s was supposed to be insulting?

  
_**“Then I bid you a good day. Leave.”** _

  
“He told us to leave!”

  
He was very close to smacking the woman; she couldn’t even be bothered to translate all of what he was saying.

  
“What-? If we have to leave, so should you! After all, you have no right to be here!”

  
The woman snapped at him as he began to speak

  
**_“I do, actually-”_ **

  
“And? We at least know the owner of this house-"

  
**_“Does that matter? Leave”_ **

  
“No- yes, but we’re not leaving until we see her-!”

  
“Besides who are you to say yes or no?!"

  
He was losing his temper slowly, these two humans were just as stubborn as you and the children, and a lot ruder than you. The male human's head turned and he felt his mangled soul plummet. You were behind him, most likely. He turned slightly, confirming his suspicions as he spotted both you and the two human children. The look on your face, however, made his soul pulse with anger and protectiveness; you looked terrified, haunted by the two humans that had come to ‘visit’ you. The woman was talking and sauntering towards you before he could do anything.

  
“Anarchy! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you sister! You’ve made me worried!”

  
He watched as you tensed, backing up slightly, children following your lead. He wouldn’t allow this, and in a few long and quick steps he was behind you, hands resting gently on your shoulders. It surprised him slightly when you lent backwards into his touch, visibly relaxing even as Frisk released your hand to cling to both his coat and your robe. Chara released your other hand to cling to your waist, realising that you needed both hands to sign, even if it was shaky.

  
_“What are you doing here?”_

  
Your sister huffed, looking a touch affronted.

  
“I came to see you, dearest sister! Don’t tell me you don’t want me here.”

  
He stepped in at that, magic hands signing behind and to the left of him. He could feel your trembling through his real hands, see the fear in your eyes and the stiffness in your normally graceful signing. It worried him that even the demon child looked scared, clinging to you like a life line; Frisk was almost fully shaking, as if the pair in front of the were a form of monster not even they would face. That made up his mind quickly.

  
**_“I'll tell you. We don’t want you here"_ **

  
The male scoffed, possessive look fading slightly.

  
“Then I want my daughter back from you, monster scum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it uwu
> 
> one thing: i am looking for a proof reader that has an amino/deviantart account
> 
> edit 2: found some numerical and grammar mistakes - all fixed now!


End file.
